


Just Another Friday -Mark Gatiss and Ian Hallard

by AbbieMaeH



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieMaeH/pseuds/AbbieMaeH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another Friday In the Gatiss/Hallard Household *WARNING CUTE THINGS WITH IAN AND MARK*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Friday -Mark Gatiss and Ian Hallard

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work if you would like to adapt it or use elemets of it please can you contact me at amhorrocks@hotmail.com to get my permission , if you do not you are breaking copyright laws.

It was a Friday morning at around 6:20 am Mark had no work today and Ian had a day off from his play , the sun was shining through Mark and Ian’s Bedroom curtains. Mark awoke with a yawn and a scratch of his head and lay still listening to Ian’s breathing. "PPSTTT Ian" Mark whispered but there was no reply . Mark rolled over to face Ian , he was fast asleep with blushing cheeks from the heat of the sun shining on him. Mark took his arm out of the covers and started to stroke Ian’s hair wanting for him to wake up gently but alas he was still asleep so Mark lay back down for a few more minutes staring at the ceiling and murmured "lazy bugger". 

Mark had been awake for an hour now and turned over one more time to wake Ian up otherwise he would go downstairs alone and make jam crumpets, he stroked Ian’s cheek and then poked him viciously in the face. "OUCH" moaned Ian rolling out of bed onto the floor with a thump! “Are you ok Ian?” Mark said worryingly peering over the side of the bed. “Yes I’m fine.” Ian groaned as he climbed to his feet , “I’m sorry , I just , I tried to work you up nicely but you were fast asleep” Said Marking in the innocent voice Ian couldn't resist “ I’m fine don’t worry , lets just go downstairs and get breakfast for Bunsen and ourselves” replied Ian sleepily stroking his cheek where Mark had poked him , it had gotten very sore after a few seconds. Mark jumped out of bed and rugby tackled Ian into a bear hug against the door , “I am truly sorry” said Mark caressing Ian’s cheek , Ian returned the hug and told Mark “I know , its fine , really it is!” Ian replied giving Mark a quick kiss on the cheek and laying his head on Marks shoulder. 

A scratching noise came from behind the door, it was Bunsen who had been waiting for his parents to come and feed him for about half an hour . Ian lifted his head off Marks Shoulder and looked up , Mark returned the glance “guess we should get Bunsen some breakfast” said mark letting go of Ian and grabbing hold of the door handle and letting Bunsen in. Bunsen Jumped into Ian and made him stumble backwards into Marks arms , “OH Bunsen , DOWN BOY” ordered Mark as he set Ian to his feet. Bunsen tugged at Ian’s socks “Ok Bunsen we are coming , I am hungry too!” Moaned Ian. Bunsen raced down stairs leaving Mark and Ian waiting at the top.

As Mark and Ian strolled down the stairs they could hear Bunsen was pattering around waiting impatiently for food.

"Bunsen is a hungry little boy of a morning" Sighed Ian opening the kitchen door with Mark following close behind him

"ahaha" Mark sniggerd as he stared at Bunsen who had his bowl on his head.Ian stood staring at Bunsen puzzled...

"How ... the" Ian tried to say but Mark interrupted him 

"Bunsen , thats the only explanation just Bunsen" Mark giggled childishly whilst grabbing the crumpets out of the cupboard and put them into the toaster and sat down at the breakfast bar.Ian Grabbed the jam out the fridge and a knife out the draw and put them next to the toaster on the counter , Ian picked up Bunsen's food from under the counter and spun around to still see Bunsen with his bowl on his head now sat at the door.

"BUNSEN , here boy" Mark Commanded , with immense authority and bunsen complied almost instantly.Busen sat down next to Mark and looked up to him with loving eyes. Mark took the bowl of Bunsen's head and handed it to Ian.

"Bunsen is very strange" Ian said whilst filling the bowl with dog food and placed it down next to his water bowl , Bunsen Sprung over to the bowl started to eat.

"Come here" , " come on Ian" said Mark , Ian turned around and hugged Mark from behind " i ... " Ian was interrupted by the POP of the toaster ,

"what ?" Mark said to his husband worryingly 

"i think we should have some crumpets and jam" Ian quickly suggested as he let go of Mark and Started to cover the crumpets in jam , Mark grabbed ian in a vice like grip and stroked his cheek.

"whats wrong ayh ?" Mark complained 

"just i , i got paint on your suit and i thought you would get mad i'm so sorry" Ian told him.

" IT ITS , its a good thing i love you a lot , isn't it " Mark said kissing Ian on the cheek and stealing a crumpets off the plate.

***

Mark and ian went upstairs and got dressed , it was about 09:50 when they had both come back downstairs after entertaining bunsen.

" Would you like to watch a afternoon film with me ?" Mark asked Ian whilst they were both sat on the couch sorting through fan mail.

"let me guess , A horror film by any chance " Ian replied whilst putting down his last letter. "Oh , how did you guess? When i finish going through my mail i will put it on" Mark said "would you like me to help you with your mail ?" Ian suggested "sure , it take a pile" Mark said as he handed the letters over "ooh another sherlock theory , its quiet a good one" "Thanks for inspiration .... Love your work..... Mycroft is just ..." Ian mumbled to himself as he went through the letters "we should be done soon , it's a lot of mail to go through. We both get massive amounts" Mark said Mark stood up and put the letters to one side as did Ian. Mark looked at his watch 12:35 PM. "ooh time for lunch , what do you fancy ?" Mark said eagerly "im not to sure , do you want *************** ************ ************ ***unfinished*** ************ ************ ***************** 

“I’m going to put my horror film on Ian” Mark told his husband standing up and moving toward the television “I’m just going to go upstairs then and lea-”  
“no” Mark turned around walking toward where Ian was sitting “watch it with me” he added pulling Ian up into a hug, Ian kissed his cheek “as long as I don’t get really scared” Ian replied which made Mark giggle. Ian pulled back to look at Mark who just kissed him softly bringing one of his hands up and placed it on Ian’s cheek. Mark finally pulled away slowly but kept his hand on Ian’s cheek stroking it with his thumb “I love you too much” Mark whispered, Ian smiled  
“I love you more” he held his gaze for a second before Mark smiled at him  
“what one do you want to watch?” he asked  
“you choose, as long as it’s not to scary”

Mark stood up and strided over to the film cabinet ,

"hmm" Mark flicked through the films one by one , "lets see ... i think Dracula is good enough , and not to scary" Mark said looking towards Ian.

"oh ok , i trust you" Ian said suspiciously 

Mark stood up and Put the Dvd into the Tv , after that he sat down with Ian and Bunsen and they all snuggled together. Mark had his arm around Ian who was sat with Bunsen spread across his lap. Mark picked up his phone to update his twitter with his ‘horror film Friday’ tweet and sat placed it back down onto the Table . Dracula had started and Ian glanced at Mark with a loving stare , it was returned the same way and they both glanced towards the Tv...


End file.
